


Under the Mangroves

by titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Florida, Public Sex, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta take their first road trip alone since their children were born.  Their short walk on the beach turns into something a little steamier than the tropical air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mangroves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gozips28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozips28/gifts).



> Someone asked for a drabble in their inbox. I’m sorry, I’m a verbose wench. Tori, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -for gozips28

 

"Why are you stopping?" Katniss asked when she felt the car slow down.  She glanced at her map again as Peeta pulled the car onto the overlook of Sebastian Inlet.  Katniss was briefly captivated by the lull of the roaring surf before her and the gentle breeze that blew in from the soft ribbon of water of the inlet behind her.  Shaking her head, she looked at her watch.  “Finnick and Annie are expecting us in Islamorada tonight because the boat leaves at six o’clock tomorrow morning! We can’t be late!”

He put the car in park and turned to her.  “How long has it been since we’ve been to the beach alone?”

She sighed.  “We take the kids to the beach every summer…”

“No,” said Peeta.  “When was the last time we went alone?”

Katniss thought for a moment.  “Since before Willow was born, I think.”

Peeta’s blue eyes twinkled.  “Right.  9 years!  We’re taking a walk on the beach.”  It had taken Katniss this long to trust her younger sister, Prim with the care of their children, Willow and Rye. Now, they were taking this short road trip to visit Finnick and Annie and go deep sea fishing, leaving the children with their aunt for the duration of their trip.

He unhooked his seatbelt, tossing his shoes onto the back seat and got out, circling around to open her door.  Still anxious over the time, she stepped out of the car, where Peeta caught her by surprise by pulling her into his arms and giving her a passionate kiss.

“Whoa, where did that come from?” Katniss gasped breathlessly.  They’d been married for 16 years and kisses like that were somewhat hard to come by during their busy day-to-day lives.  Between school, the bakery, Rye’s soccer and Willow’s swimming, they were lucky if they could exchange two words with each other while the children were still conscious.   

Peeta waggled his eyebrowss at Katniss, making her laugh again.  “I’ve got more where that came from.”

“Cornball,” she teased as she kicked off her shoes, wriggling her toes in the sand.

They walked along the stretch of beach that faced the Atlantic, the waves crashing relentlessly into the shoreline.   In the center of the beach strip stood clumps of sawgrass and scrub.  Mangrove trunks lay partially submerged under the salt water that pooled near the tide line, serving as bulwarks against the sea for the mini lakes that formed where tiny crabs and minnows lurked.  Katniss breathed in the salty air, reveling in the feel of Peeta’s thumb rubbing small circles on her hand as they walked.

Peeta hadn’t changed much in the years they’d been together.   He was a baker and the work of making breads and cakes kept him bulky and strong.  Lately, Katniss had not found herself admiring him as she once did – her life as a biology teacher and mother of school-age children did not leave her with the time or energy to do more than barrel through her day, to-do list in hand.  But her husband was very handsome, a fact that was also not lost on some of the bakery’s lady customers.  His gold-colored hair and deep blue eyes were a contrast to Katniss’ dark complexion, grey eyes and almost blue-black hair.  They made an attractive couple and it was in moments like these when Katniss’ could relax enough to appreciate this fact.

“Do you remember the weekend in Daytona during Bike Week?  We got that condo with Annie, Finnick, Johanna and Gale?”  Katniss recounted as they walked, her silver grey eyes taking on a far-away look.

“Yeah, it was supposed to be a three bedroom but they ended up overbooking so we had to cram into a studio,” Peeta smiled at the memory.

Katniss stopped and turned to Peeta, standing on her tip-toes. “I wanted you so badly,” she whispered in his ear.  He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “We couldn’t get any privacy.  Remember what we did?”

He rained kisses on her neck as he nodded.  “The whole fucking place was covered with bikers.”

Katniss swayed her hips against his, remembering the sultry air, the loud music and the motorcycle engines roaring up and down A1A.  “There were bonfires everywhere so we ended up in between the mangrove trees.  That was one of the best nights of my life,” she said against his chest, taking in the unmistakable smell of his sea-salted skin.  Peeta chuckled but she felt his erection pressing against her, the humor a contrast to the heat that was blazing up between them.  When Katniss looked up at him, the setting sun had cast a halo of light around his head that lit up his blond, wind-swept curls, illuminating the air around him and her breath caught in her chest.

“You are so beautiful,” she said simply, pulling him down to kiss him, tasting the ocean on his lips. She wound her arms around his neck and strained against him, seeking relief from the painful throbbing that was building between her thighs.  His hands ran the length of her sides, causing her to sigh against his lips.

The beach was emptying as the sun began its descent, the frolickers either retreating to the campgrounds or making their way to the promontory where they could watch the sunset, uninterrupted by the coastal bridge.  Katniss could care less about the view as she sank into Peeta’s familiar warmth.  He broke off suddenly,  a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes.

“There are a clump of trees right over there,” he said, tilting his head in the direction of the vegetation above the tide line.

“Peeta!  We’re not 18 anymore!  We can’t just go running off into the bushes whenever the mood strikes,” she scolded but the flush on her cheeks spoke of more than sea air and tropical winds.

“The lady doth protest too much,” he quoted as he pulled her along after him.  They had to be careful to avoid the bulbous roots that poked up from under the trees and the network of veins that lay half exposed in the sand, waiting for the sea water to rise high enough to drown them in their moist depths.  When they were safely ensconced in the shadows of the thick leaves and gnarled branches,  Peeta fell to his knees before her and lifted the gauzy material of her yellow sundress, tugging her cotton underwear down over her firm, shapely legs.  Without warning, he spread her wet folds and flicked his tongue over her, causing her to moan loudly as she leaned against the prickly bark of the thick tree.

“Hungry much?” she gasped as he covered her with his mouth.

He pulled back, looking at her with the kind of look a hunter gives his prey. “You have no idea.”  He returned his attention to her, ravishing her with his lips and tongue until it was all she could do to keep from falling over him.

Running her hands through his golden curls, she tugged when he sucked on the hard nub of her swollen clit, causing her legs to buckle beneath her.  He placed one of her legs over his shoulder to gain greater access and greedily ran his tongue over her center, saying her name against her clit so the vibration reached all the way up to her cheekbones.  Katniss panted when he slipped his fingers inside of her, the rhythm he knew so well causing her to climb.  In embarrassingly short order, she exploded around his fingers and mouth, her muscles clenching and fluttering. The air filled with the sounds of her pleasure and before she could finish, he was on his feet, pushing his shorts down to release his engorged erection into the air.  Lifting her off the ground so that her back was perched against the tree, he entered her, pumping her as she called out his name, screaming from the pleasure of his thrusts.  He kissed her and flooded her mouth with the taste of herself, a flavor she hadn’t tasted in a while.

“You feel so good,” he growled, pulling down the strap of her sundress, slowing his pace to suck on her breasts, more rounded now that she had had two children but still firm and pert under his lips.  Katniss pulled his shirt up and over his head, flinging it away so she could run her hands over his back, her nails tracing a pink path along his muscles.  When he’d sucked on both breasts until their tips were standing at rigid attention, he brought his mouth up to kiss her again, slamming his hips into her, his legs quivering from the exertion.  Katniss ran her lips over his neck, her breath exploding from her as she neared another orgasm. This time, they came together, Peeta’s teeth clamping down on her shoulder as Katniss threw her head back with an abandon she hadn’t felt in years.

“Peeta, god, yes!” she shouted as he shuddered, emptying the last of his orgasm inside of her.

Leaning against her for a moment to catch his breath, Peeta let her legs slide gently down over him until her feet were on the ground.

“Let’s not wait so long to walk along the beach again, okay?” Katniss whispered against his sticky neck.

“You’ll get no arguments here.” he said, squeezing her to him before releasing her to dress himself. “How long until we reach Islamorada?” Peeta asked as he pulled up his shorts and shook the sand from his discarded shirt.

“3 hours and 18 minutes,” Katniss practically purred as she pulled him to her, her hands roaming beneath the elastic of his shorts, fondling him gently.  “But who’s keeping track?”  

 

 


End file.
